Un sueño hecho realidad
by mimichanMC
Summary: En mi historia como escritora mi primer lemon, es una historia viejita pero no la había subido aqui, asi que se los presento, si hay mas metidas de pata de lo normal es solo eso, era nueva en ese entonces, aun asi adelante espero y la disfruen
1. Chapter 1

_Antes de empezar este fan fic debo hacer una aclaración muy impotente... esta es una historia por lo que he leído se le denomina lemon. Me costo mucho trabajo hacer este fic es el primero que hago en esta corriente y no se si el ultimo, creo que los personajes de la serie de Ranma ½ son los únicos con los que se puede jugar de una forma tan ruda pero bueno nadie sabe... bueno dicho esto ahora sabes que este es un fic un poco "fuerte" así que dejo a tu criterio si decides leerlo,gracias por la comprensión_

**_Un Sueño Hecho Realidad_**

**_Por Mimi-Chan_**

**_Capitulo 1_**

Cierta noche Akane estaba en su cama, dormida, como era su costumbre muy inquieta (suerte que Pe-Chan no estaba por hay) tenia un sueño muy extraño, por no decir inquietante

.- Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma

.- Y yo a ti, te amo, siempre te he amado no habría soportado perderte

.- Nunca me perderás yo ya te pertenezco

.- Y yo a ti

Se abrazaron fuertemente de pronto un palpitar inundo todo el cuerpo de Akane, él la besaba en la boca en el rostro con infinito amor… poco a poco todo se hizo borroso y luego de nuevo visible… ella esta sobre su cuerpo diciéndole con una gran pasión y totalmente enajenada.

.- Ranma sacame de aquí, vamos arriba por favor

.- Akane tu…

.- Ranma por favor

En ese momento despertaba completamente agitada, sudorosa y hasta cierto punto excitada, era la tercera vez en esa semana en que amanecía con ese sueño¿Qué significaba eso? Le daba un poco de miedo pues imaginaba perfectamente cual era el seguimiento de esa escena y eso la atemorizaba… como había empezado a sentir eso… desde cuando… se levanto y se metió al baño y se ducho con agua fría, gracias a Dios no tenia que preocuparse de llegar tarde a la escuela, la escuela Furinkan estaba de huelga desde hacia tres semanas, el director había tenido la grandiosa idea de que la escuela Furinkan necesitaba una playa privada y no dejaría entra a nadie hasta que sus exigencias fueran resultas además raparía a todo aquel que intentara entrar lo cual hacia que nadie quisiera siquiera acercarse.

Ambos habían permanecido en casa aunque no perdiendo el tiempo (no piensen mal es un lemon pero no se me adelanten ) pues Ranma y Akane habían hecho un trato de común acuerdo para hacer el letargo lo mas soportable posible, desde que había pasado lo de la boda fracasada habían quedado en ser solo amigos hasta que sus papas se dieran cuanta de que ellos no estaban destinados a casarse así que mientras él la ayudaba a mejorar sus ataques ella lo ayudaba en matemáticas que era en lo que mas fallaba en la escuela (sin contar historia, geografía, español, etc., etc., y etc.)De hecho eso ya tenia mucho tiempo pero solo lo hacían los fines de semana él entraba todos los sábados y domingos puntualmente por la ventana a partir de las 10 pues era demasiado orgulloso para que alguien lo viera pedirle ayuda a su prometida (aunque toda la familia lo sabia ¡claro!

Ella en cuanto termino su baño bajo al comedor y lo vio hay desayunando abundantemente como siempre, al verlo en la mesa se desconcertó pues no pudio evitar pensar en su sueño

.- Buenos días –dijo desviando la mirada-

.- Buenos días Akane - le contestaron Kasumi y Nabiki

.- Ya llegaron los niños

.- No aun no – le contesto Ranma – falta media hora, solo Sukida esta en el patio

.- Esta bien

Durante esas tres semanas y hasta que terminara la huelga daban clases a niños por la mañana, era parte del entrenamiento de Akane y además desayunaron y entraron al dojo hay ya había entre 10 y 12 niños que era toda la clase. Todos los días enseñaban una cata nueva y luego la practicaban era una clase de dos horas que terminaba a las 10 de la mañana

.- Muy bien chicos han adelantado mucho pronto pasaremos a las patadas aéreas y demás técnicas de combate – les dijo Akane animándolos

.- Gracias maestra Akane

.- Por nada Sukida

.- Maestro, maestro – llamaba Ranma uno de los niños jalando una esquina del traje de entrenamiento

.- Dime Yamasaki

.- Enséñenos la técnica de vuelo de la maestra Akane ¿si? – le dijo y mirando al mismo tiempo ansiosamente a Akane él la volteo a ver y con la mirada le pregunto – yo y Raimi la vimos en el patio y ahora todos quieren verla por favor maestros

.- Bueno yo – miro a Akane con la intención de preguntarle que pensaba ella, ella solo con la cabeza le dijo que si - muy bien vamos todos al patio

Todos los niños celebraron que hubieran accedido y corrieron al patio hay todos se sentaron en torno a ellos y observaban atentamente. La técnica se trataba de algo que la misma Akane había hecho, durante mucho tiempo es decir desde que ellos se habían intentado casar desde hace un año ya Shampoo se había vuelto cada día mas insoportable todos los días buscaba pelea y ya la tenia harta así que había decidido vencerla pero vencerla en realidad finalmente y así hizo o que llamo "La Técnica El Ángel" era una técnica bastante complicada que Ranma le había ayudado a perfeccionar con tal de que Shampoo los dejara en paz a los dos. La técnica comenzaba con un ataque directo donde Shampoo obviamente se defendería y al ponerse en pose descuidaría su guardia trasera y ella podría brincar sobre sus hombros y ponerla en vergüenza era algo como un moviendo de ego como ella lo llamaba después al defenderse ella la golpearía por la espalda y le daría el golpe Shiatsu de neutralizar que le maestro Happosai le había enseñado (no sin algo a cambio él quería como siempre una prenda intima y ella accedió claro fue a una tienda de ropa y le consiguió la mas fea y grande que encontró )para poder vencerla definitivamente pero sin hacerle demasiado daño y sin posibilidad de contraatacar al menos con Ranma la técnica salía bien pero faltaba ver como saldría con Shampoo. Bueno todos ya estaban en el patio y los dos listos

.- Lista Akane

.- Si … Ahaaa – se abalanzo contra él y él se puso en posición de defensa con los puños, ella brinco sobre ellos y callo en sus hombros pero piso sobre un nervio particularmente sensible lo que lo hizo moverse inconscientemente haciéndola caer directamente sobre él, en la caída de una manera extraña abrazados (si claro de una manera extraña como no ¬¬±) Era ya casi un instinto propio de él ya siquiera lo notaba y ella tan acostumbrada a esas situaciones ya no se lo tomaba a mal (para beneplácito de Ranma y su cabeza

.- Auchhhh- se quejo Ranma pues le dolía el hombro

.- Estas bien Ranma- dijo preocupada su bella prometida

.- Si gracias

.- Lo siento mucho fue mi culpa, te lastime ¿verdad?

.- No, no te preocupes yo también te hice caer lo siento

.- Por mi te preocupes yo estoy bien gracias a ti

.- Akane … yo …

De pronto él la tomo un poco mas fuerte de la cintura ella lo noto enseguida pero no se movió un centímetro, la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca y la fuerza de sus brazos la mantenían siempre quieta, de pronto recordaron donde estaban y voltearon a ver a sus alumnos que veían con curiosidad el espectáculo ellos se sonrojaron mucho y se levantaron enseguida limpiando su traje de entrenamiento

.- Bueno niños es mejor que vayan a casa ya es hora

No muy complacidos los niños comenzaron a desperdigarse hacia sus casas. Paso la tarde ellos continuaron entrenando un rato después de que ella curo ese nervio lastimado.

Paso la hora de la cena y después de un rato Ranma estaba en la habitación de Akane (momentito dije que era un lemon y lo es pero vamos con calma aun no es hora okay ) están repasando un tema en especial de álgebra que Ranma le había pedido que le explicara pero él era en definitiva muy mal pupilo

.- Vamos Ranma ya lo hemos repasado 5 veces – decía algo cansada Akane

.- Es que no termino de entender porque si esto es una resta estos números se suman

.- Por que son reglas algebraicas ya te lo dije los números pares se…

.- Pues es una regla muy tonta

.- Pues si pero las cosas son así, vamos

.- Haaa yo ya me canse- se levanto con dirección a la ventana

.- Ranma… - lo tomo por un brazo tratando de detenerlo – anda si no terminamos ahora ya no volveré a enseñarte

.- Vamos Akane déjame descansar es mas no quieres venir

.- Bueno quizás los dos necesitamos aire

Así la ayudo a subir a la azotea, hay había un futon de plástico que Ranma utilizaba cada vez que salía al tejado a asolearse como gato (si se hubiera dado cuenta ahora estaría aterrado de si mismo o0) pero había dejado de ser un lugar privado ahora de vez en cuando Akane iba con él, ella recordaba especialmente un día en que había pasado algo muy raro.

_Flash Back_

El mismo día en que ella había empezado a hacer la técnica del ángel Ranma se había ofrecido a ayudarla pues ella practicaba con un dummy y no era lo mismo ese día la practica había sido muy pesada para ambos y quedaron exhaustos, él subió a su escondite a descansar y después de un rato ella llego bañada y fresca y con dos tazas de te y tartas de cereza

.- Puedo – dijo tímidamente pues él estaba medio dormido

.- Ha… si – la miro aterrorizado pues traía comida que era casi arsénico para él –

.- Kasumi nos regalo te de rosa-azahar y tartas de cereza

.- Haaa que bien – entre si pensó "menos mal lo hizo Kasumi que susto me lleve" –

Ella se sentó a su lado y comieron la tarta era deliciosa y el te tenia un aroma y sabor exquisito era un a flor especial de la cruza de rosa de campo con azahar de naranjo que solo crecía en América (no me crean pero me gusta la combinación) que el doctor Tofu le había regalado, lo que ambos no sabían era que dicho té tenia un efecto somnífero pues Kasumi a veces sufría de insomnio y por ello le había regalado esa flor el Dr. y en cosa de 15 min.

Ella quería jugarle una pequeña broma a su prometido y en parte agradecerle su ayuda así que se hizo la dormida y lo abrazo con ambos brazos colgando de su cuellos y la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, como hizo para evitar el temblor de su cuerpo no lo sabia pero lo hizo por un momento se paralizo la cercanía de él siempre provocaba ese efecto, sabia que él en cualquier momento la alejaría de él y antes de esa tristeza cerro sus ojos y sin pensarlo se quedo dormida.

Él por su parte lo tomo completamente por sorpresa ese movimiento pero lo recibió con agrado el cuerpo de ella estaba fresco, limpio aun con una suave y tersa envoltura de humedad en todo su cuerpo la atrajo aun mas a el y la tomo con dulzura por la cintura, de pronto ella subió su rostro en una actitud de entrega hacia él que lo sorprendió pero que no rechazo la beso su aliento sabia a azahar con cerezo verdaderamente delicioso, mordió quedamente ambos labios de su hermosa prometida y con apacibilidad beso todo alrededor de su boca, fue sin lugar a dudas fantástico, solo deseó en ese momento que ella estuviera despierta y que sintiera lo mismo que él en ese momento, la soltó un poco y la observó un rato a la cara era tan hermosa cuando dormía como siempre, cuantas veces no la había espiado mientras dormía desde su ventana Ahí estaba ella, era tan dulce, tan linda... él así la miraba... era imposible para Ranma explicar lo que veía algunas noches por la ventana, era como explicar una pieza de arte o tal vez mas… de pronto se vio interrumpido por un moviendo de ella que se separaba de él y le daba la espalda, mirando su espalda se quedo también profundamente dormido

_fin flash back _

.- Ranma- le dijo ella que había salido del mismo recuerdo antes – Ranma, Ranma

.- Ahaaa, que

.- Que pasa … en que estabas pensando

.- No, no, en nada, que me decías

.- Que deberíamos regresar a la habitación antes de que se mas tarde o nunca terminaremos con ese problema de álgebra

.- Si tienes razón – ella se levanto con decisión de irse pero el la llamo – Akane

.- Si, dime…

.- Puedo decirte algo pero no me lo tomaras a broma- ella la miro con curiosidad y se volvió a sentar a su lado – es algo que he querido decirte hace ya tiempo pero no hallaba la manera … los últimos meses me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante y creo que es importante que tu lo sepas

.- ¿Que es lo que pasa¿es algo malo?

.- No al contrario … sabes ….vaya - se sentó enfrente de ella y la miro directo a la cara – sabes que te has vuelto mi mejor amiga - ella abrió mucho los ojos – eres la única que cuando hago algo mal me lo reprochas, todas mis demás… bueno ya sabes no se cansan en halagos y en ocasiones suenan hasta hipócritas, pero… tu no… te agradezco que incluso me quieras ayudar, pierdes tu valioso tiempo conmigo y matemáticas y nunca te lo agradezco

.- No tienes por que hacerlo yo lo hago por que… - "por que te quiero" su mente gritaba pero no tenia el valor de decirlo - por que siento lo mismo, tu siempre estas hay cuando estoy en peligro, cuando cualquier loco quiere secuestradme hechizarme o algo por el estilo, mi vida seria muy complicada sin ti… también pierdes tiempo valioso entrenando conmigo y tampoco te lo he agradecido…. Gracias Ranma

.- De nada no tienes por que agradecerme- de pronto él se sonrojo - Sabes a veces quisiera que … fuéramos mas que amigos

.- ¿QUEEE?

En ese momento llego Shampoo abrazando con fuerza a Ranma por la espalda

.- Ni Hao Ranma.- dijo sin soltarlo

.- Shampoo – dijo Akane evidentemente celosa

.- Shampoo que haces aquí - dijo un tanto fastidiado Ranma

.- Solo vine a desearte buenas noches mi amor , y saber si no quieres compañía femenina esta noche (ni se les ocurra)

.- Acaso nunca te rindes- dijo Akane ya muy molesta- deja en paz a Ranma el no es tu prometido el…

.- El será mi prometido hasta que alguien vencerme

.- Y si yo lo logro nos dejaras en paz – dijo decidida

.- Si tu niña boba puedes vences a la gran shampoo – dijo incrédula- yo dejare a Ranma en paz pero eso es imposible

.- Pues te reto, puedo vencerte

.- Eso esta por verse, acepto tu reto, yo decidiré donde y cuando

.- Muy bien

Shampoo salto del tejado a Neko-Hanten muy contenta creía ya en sus manos la dote de Ranma y nadie podría quitársela. Mientras aun en el tejado Ranma y Akane quedaron sin decir palabra, finalmente había llegado el momento por el cual habían estado entrenando tanto

.- Akane de verdad estas lista

.- Si, estoy lista, hemos entrenado mucho para este momento y no voy a perder, yo ganare Ranma, yo voy a ganar

.- Akane …

.- Será mejor que vayamos a dormir es tarde

Ella camino y él no la detuvo así llego a su habitación y entro, en minutos se recostó a dormir, al menos lo intentaba "bueno esta hecho, mañana peleare con ella, estoy lista, se que lo estoy no voy a perder si pierdo yo dejare de… no, no voy a perder eso vale demasiado como para perderlo…. Por él" cerro sus ojos he intentaba dormir cuando escucho ruido en la ventana seguro era él, se hizo la dormida y lo dejo entrar, y lo hizo la vio hay recostada pero sospecho que no estaba dormida

.- Akane¿estas dormida?- la llamo suavemente – Akane

.- No - dijo y lo volteo a ver - no puedo dormir y tu… tampoco duermes

.- No- dijo con un tono extraño

.- ¿Por que?

.- Estoy preocupado… crees que estas lista en verdad Akane… es decir me preocupa que te pueda pasar algo malo

.- Ranma…

.- Se que tu eres muy buena, has practicado mucho, pero Shampoo es muy tramposa tu eres tan buena como ella o mejor pero ella en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerla y pelear con ella nunca ha pelado limpio y puede en verdad dejarte muy mal herida

.- Ranma – él actuaba en verdad muy extraño primero aquello de "mas que amigos" y ahora esto – yo … yo voy a estar bien tu no te preocupes

.- Ten mucho cuidado por favor eres muy valiosa para que algo te pase

Akane pensó algo enseguida y empezó a quitarle la camisa a prisa y el la miro sorprendido (Haaa los volví a engañar todavía no) empezó a revisarle el cuello la espalda el pecho, los brazos

.- Pero que te pasa

.- Acaso el maestro te ha pegado otra de sus odiosas banditas o algo por el estilo, te comportas muy extraño tu nunca te portas así y yo…

De pronto él hizo algo sumamente inesperado, (solo un adelanto) la beso, era un beso apasionado, fuerte un tanto violento, completamente ansioso, la tomo con toda su fuerza por la cintura, ella lucho resistiéndose a ese robo pero no pudo hacer mucho y dejo de luchar para dejarse arrastrar por al inconciencia de ese beso, lo abrazo por la espalda desarropada de su prometido con fuerza dejándose atrapar por la mística del momento, el aroma a la piel de su prometido, el aliento casi almendrado de su aliento, la fuerza de su abrazo su calor, las sensaciones eran infinitas, desmedidas, fantásticas era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Él por su parte disfrutaba enormemente el sentir la respiración agitada de ella, su calor su cercanía, que lo embriagaba el aroma de su cuerpo de su cabello como a flores de cerezo y el sabor e azahar que era constante en su aliento, era como una fruta fresca el tacto de su piel, parecía como si besara a un ángel en lugar de una mujer y eso lo volvía loco, el beso se ahondo largos y maravillosos minutos, se separaron pero él no se alejo de ella la beso en las mejillas en los ojos en cada parte posible en su rostro como rindiéndole un tributo, bajo con sensualidad a su cuellos y mordisqueo quedamente en el cuidando no dejar ninguna marca o lastimarla y subía de nuevo a su boca para morder sus labios con cierto grado de erotismo.

Ella respiraba ya con dificultad su sangre comenzaba a subírsele a la cabeza y su cuerpo aumentaba de temperatura, eso no podía estar pasando no podía ser cierto era demasiado increíble, entonces dijo algo que la dejo helada

.- Te quiero- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre su pelo y diciéndolo suavemente en su oído – te quiero mucho

.- Ranma…- no dijo mas pues una rosa negra callo en su nariz y perdió el conocimiento

.- Te amo- dijo cuando se quedaba dormida la verla dormir profundamente se levanto y cogio su camisa y comenzó a vestirse - sabía que los regalos de Kodashi me servirían algún día – la volteo a ver la arropo y le dio un ultimo beso en la boca - descansa mi amor mañana será un gran día …

_Continuara… _


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes de empezar este fan fic debo hacer una aclaración muy impotente... esta es una historia por lo que he leído se le denomina lemon. Me costo mucho trabajo hacer este fic es el primero que hago en esta corriente y no se si el ultimo, creo que los personajes de la serie de Ranma ½ son los únicos con los que se puede jugar de una forma tan ruda pero bueno nadie sabe... bueno dicho esto ahora sabes que este es un fic un poco "fuerte" así que dejo a tu criterio si decides leerlo…gracias por la comprensión_

_**Un Sueño Hecho Realidad**_

_**por Mimi chan**_

_**Capiulo 2**_

Akane se movía inquieta en su cama, de nuevo soñaba pero esta vez soñaba algo mucho más perturbador que cualquiera de las otras ocasiones

.- ¿En serio quieres hacer esto Akane?

.- Quiero hacerlo, quiero que nos pertenezcamos en cuerpo y alma

Se paro delante de el desato el Obi de su traje dejando ante la expectante mirada de su prometido su propia desnudes

Ella despertó ahora si muy desconcertada, su subconsciente intentaba jugarle una mala pasada o algo así primero ese sueño donde él había entrado a su habitación y la había besado y ahora eso, no podía ser real lo que pasaba en su sueño pero se sentía tan real entonces fue que advirtió el estado de su cuerpo completamente sudoroso y agitado por no mencionar una extraña humedad en su interior, se sonrojo de ella misma y se metió al baño a darse una ducha fría.

Después de un rato bajo esperando y encontrar reunidos a algunos niños en el doyo y a todos desayunando y no se equivoco la primera persona que vio en el comedor fue a Ranma tomando su desayuno tan abundante como todas las mañanas

.- Buenos días

El volteo al escuchar la voz de su prometida y se sonrojo, ella se extraño mucho pero no quiso importunarlo, se sentó a su lado y lo vio raro, nervioso, retraído, curioso pero no le dijo nada, en eso Kasumi le sirvió su tazón de arroz

.- ¿Que tal dormiste? - le pregunto él de pronto

.- Yo…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar tan inquietantes sueños – bien… ¿Por qué?

.- Bueno, por lo de hoy – le dijo con una extraña mueca que aparentaba una sonrisa- va a ser un día muy complicado para ti

.- Ahaaa, si… por eso bueno… yo estoy lista – tomo su tazón y comenzó a comer – y no estoy nerviosa … aun no llegan los niños

.- Vino solo Sukida y le pedí que le dijera a los demás niños que no habría clase

.- Pero… ¿Por qué? – dijo asombrada

.- Quiero enseñarte algo que necesito que sepas para pelear con Shampoo…. Una técnica

.- Una técnica

.- Si

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron al doyo hay comenzó la lección

.- Debo decirte algo muy importante… desde que conozco a Shampoo y he peleado con ella nunca a peleado limpiamente a diferencia de ti, por ello debo enseñarte una técnica especial

.- Mientras no sea algo como el tigre caído o alguna de tus técnicas Saotome

.- Muy graciosa… es la técnica del escudo, la aprendí hace un año en … Yusentio

.- Ya veo - Yusentio no era un tema que les gustara tocar

.- Bien, mira tienes que acumular toda tu energía y hacerla viajar por todo tu cuerpo, esta creara suficiente calor para formar una burbuja de aire gruesa alrededor tuyo para protegerte

.- Entiendo

.- Por favor prométeme que la utilizaras si estas en peligro

.- Te lo prometo

.- Esta bien … Mira...- la tomo de las manos con fuerza – intenta imitarme

Entonces empezó a expulsar energía de su cuerpo y los cubrió a ambos con esa energía, ella imito la acción y la burbuja se hizo mas grande y luego mas pequeña pues él comenzó a disminuir su energía y solo los cubría la de ella, lo había logrado con facilidad, después de todo es una técnica que había creado para ella solo que como no les gustaba tocar el tema de Yusentio no había podido enseñársela, ella abrió sus ojos y vio como la miraba, en su mirada vio un dejo, la misma mirada que había visto en sus sueños cuando ella estaba desnuda, la sorprendió y perdió su concentración y se rompió la burbuja

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- Yo….

.- Akane ¡cuidado! – la jalo hacia si mismo y atrapo una flecha en el aire que iba directo hacia ella

.- Pero que… ¿que es eso?

.- Es Shampoo- leyó la nota que decía…

La batalla será hoy en el castillo de la colina. Solo puedes llevar a una persona como testigo hoy a las 12:00 PM

Shampoo

.- Casi es hora – dijo ella viendo el reloj en el doyo – debo irme

.- Yo iré contigo

.- Pero Ranma… – es su mirada vio su mirada decidid- esta bien pero con una condición

.- ¿Cuál?

.- Pase lo que pase no debes intervenir, si ella ve que lo haces jamas se dará por vencida … prométemelo por favor… prométemelo

.- Te lo prometo

Así a las 12:00 PM llegaron al castillo sobre la gran plataforma en el centro estaban Shampoo y su abuela, ella llego con Ranma para sorpresa de ambas, ella iba con la cabeza erguida sin temor una vez juntas la abuela explico las reglas

.- La única condición es quien caiga en la plataforma perderá el encuentro y su derecho como prometida

.- Si lo se – dijo Akane y la miro fijamente a Shampoo – y tu sabes que como una de las integrantes de la aldea de la supremacía femenina sabes que la mujer que te derrote tendrá el derecho de tu dote

.- Eso es cierto abuela- dijo asombrada Shampoo que no sabia eso

.- Si Shampoo, dos mujeres comprometidas con el mismo hombre deciden con una batalla a muerte su dote

.- Esta bien eso ya no importa

Un viento fuerte y frió soplaba pues era una cima elevada, Akane estaba muy nerviosa pero decidida al mismo tiempo, no iba a perder eso era seguro, necesitaba ganar, era demasiado importante, no podía perder o perdería…

.- Akane – dijo Shampoo – cuales son tus condiciones

.- Solo una, la primera que caiga al piso, y no pueda levantarse perderá el duelo, no hay necesidad de lastimarnos demasiado

.- Ninguna otra

.- No

.- Esta bien, entonces no te importara que use esto – saco de quien sabe donde dos guantes con puntas como garras – verdad

.- Shampoo no te atrevas – intento intervenir Ranma

.- No, lo prometiste – le dijo Akane y él paro en seco, volvió a mirar a Shampoo – ya me lo habían advertido, pero no será tan fácil, esta bien puedes utilizar el arma que quieras – dijo en una manera despectiva - veo que sacas bien provecho de tus encantos con Moose

Shampoo enseguida se ofendió y la ataco con velocidad pero Akane logro esquivarla había mejorado mucho se había vuelto muy rápida y no era tan fácil pillarla desprevenida en ocasiones la acorralaba en los postes y cuando escapaba ella dejaba profundas marcas en la roca sus garras, se canso rápido por la agilidad de Akane y en el primer descuido Akane golpeo en una patada contra sus manos y tiro una de las garras al piso Shampoo la miro atónita sin poder creer lo que pasaba "no puede ser esto no puede estar pasando ella no puede ser tan hábil"

.- No , no puede ser – dijo molesta y arrojo su otra garra y saco sus bomboris de su espalda

.- Es hora de terminar con esto Shampoo

.- No será tan fácil que me derrotes niña boba

Ella se preparo, Ranma vio como Akane tomaba la pose de la técnica del ángel, Shampoo la ataco como lo había previsto y ella brinco sobre sus hombros y se paro en ellos, Shampoo ofendida inmediatamente se movió, Akane brinco y le propino un fuerte golpe en la espalda presionando también sobre el punto shiatsu para bloqueo

.- A golpeado sobre el punto shiatsu de bloqueo – decía la abuela asombrada – pero ¿Cómo aprendió eso?

.- Eso es Akane muy bien – dijo Ranma sin prestar mucha atención

Akane tomo cuidado de caer y callo en cuclillas, mientras Shampoo trataba desesperadamente de moverse sin éxito, Akane se levanto y se acerco a ella

.- He ganado

.- No, no- grita ella desesperada – tu no puedes vencerme no

- Fue la única regla , la primera que cayera al piso sin poder moverse, sin importar que no estuviera realmente herida – dijo y se agacho para decirle en bajo – has perdido tu dote como prometida, ahora yo soy la única prometida de Ranma… y muy pronto su esposa – ella se volteo y vio a su abuela y le dijo - usted debe saber como liberarla hágalo quizás no me deje a mi hacerlo – luego vio a Ranma- gane

.- Akane

.- Ranma – se acerco a él y entonces él por instinto la abrazo muy fuerte- sabia que lo arias muy bien, fue un combate excelente

.- Ranma… - dijo asombrada por la calidez de ese abrazo, pero se acomodo en su pecho y se dejo querer (a quien le dan pan que llore ¡o no! )

A la abuela de Shampoo se acerco a ella y presiono con fuerza sobre un punto en su vientre y la dejó libre

.- Shampoo lo siento mucho

.- No, no se me vencerá tan fácil – saco un puñal de su pecho y la arrojo contra Akane – primero morirá

.- Akane – grito Ranma al ver el puñal que había lanzado Shampoo y la volteo contra su propio cuerpo para evitar que la lastimara

.- Ranma- vio la daga y vio su movimiento y se concentro he hizo el escudo para protegerlos a ambos y la daga no alcanzo a ninguno de los dos, la salio disparada y callo de nuevo junto a Shampoo –estas bien

.- Si…

La abuela al ver la actitud de su nieta presiono un punto sobre su cabeza y quedo inconsciente

.- Lamento mucho esto ultimo, deben entender es un mujer muy orgullosa- saco un pañuelo de entre la ropa de Shampoo y le lo dio a Akane – esta es la dote ahora eres la única prometida del chico

.- Gracias abuela

.- De nada váyanse ella no despertara hasta mañana así que nos e preocupen para ese entonces ya estaré lejos con ella

Ambos salieron del castillo ya sueltos, el abrazo antes del ataque de Shampoo había enternecido mucho a Akane y estaba confundida además, esta vez él no había hecho nada por detener la daga solo la había protegido sin importarle su propia seguridad que significaba eso… lo volteo a ver y venia cabizbajo y dijo a lago para animarlo

.- Bueno esta noche espero mi premio

.- ¿Quéééééé´?

.- Si, tu me prometiste que si con mi técnica lograba vencerla me darías un premio te acuerdas

.- Yo…- lo recordó cuando la había visto practicar la primera vez y al ver lo ineficaz de la técnica se lo había dicho solo para molestarla, no espero que esa noche empezara así pero creyó que seria lo mejor – si lo recuerdo esta bien – en ese momento llegaron a casa era extraño no había nadie – donde habrán ido todos

- No lo se – fue al comedor y leyó una nota que había-el doctor Tofu nos invito a todos a una cena en su casa por su cumpleaños si tienen animo los esperamos, nos quedaremos a dormir hay lleven su pijama –mira fueron a casa del doctor Tofu,

.- Ah ya veo, quieres ir

.- No, primero quiero mi premio

.- Muy bien si así lo quieres, ve arriba y arreglate te llevare a un lugar muy especial – fue a su habitación y de hay le grito - Ahaaa, deje un regalo para ti en tu habitación ojala y te guste

Ella entro a su recamara y casi le a un ataque al ver su regalo, era el kimono de su sueño, el mismo kimono que traía en esos sueños tan excitantes que había tenido... no podía ser cierto, no, no dejaría su imaginación volar esos eran solo sueños y esa era solo una coincidencia, se metió a darse una ducha y fue a su habitación se puso ese kimono era hermoso blanco y largo y con detalles en rosas rojas y un Obi negro que se ciño bien a la cintura y se arreglo , se peino con una peineta en el cabello que una vez mas largo que antes era mas fácil de peinar, se puso un delicado perfume de cerezo que su hermana Kasumi le había regalado en su cumpleaños y se puso un poco de brillo para labios que había encontrado en la habitación de Nabiki

.- Bueno estoy lista- dijo para si inspeccionándose en el espejo- no creo que me pueda ver mejor

Así bajo al escalera y él ya la esperaba hay, se veía realmente apuesto se había puesto un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca brillante, era ropa que nunca le había visto, como ¿habría comprado ropa para él también, él quedo boquiabierto un minuto se veía realmente hermosa, tal y como la había soñado cuando vio ese traje en el aparador y se la imagino

.- Nos vamos- dijo ella animadamente

.- Si, vamonos

Caminaron un poco por las calles vacías de la ciudad de Nerima y pronto llegaron a un hermoso y lujoso restauran que tenia por nombre "Chelldont"

.- ¿Chelldont, este restaurante es de…?

.- Bienvenu - dijo una voz el la puerta que ella reconoció enseguida era la de Picolle Chelldont –mademoiselle Akane y monsieur Ranma

.- Gracias Picolle

Los llevo a una maesa apartada en un balcón

.- Sírvenos el mejor plato que tengas y la comida mas deliciosa por favor

.- Naturallement monsieur

Se fue y ella estaba muy asombrada desde el episodio en el que él había aprendido el gourmet fra-du-hua (no se como se escriba así que no me den lata si) eran acérrimos enemigos y ahora Picolle lo trataba como a un príncipe

.- Que pasa aquí

.- Bueno es una historia simpática… vengo una vez a la semana aquí a hartarme de comida francesa después de pelear con Picolle pero con el gourmet fra-du- hua siempre le gano así que él decidió que ya no pelearíamos solo me daría de comer (por no decir desayunar, almorzar y cenar) cuando yo quisiera y así ya no lo humillaría mas y su familia no se enteraría de nada … hoy le llame y le dije que vendría acompañado y que quería lo mejor de la casa

.- Ahaaa gracias

Pronto llegaron unos mesero con una botella de vino y un plato lleno de hígado de pato (lo recuerdan) platicaban animadamente ayudados un poco por el alcohol del vino y luego les sirvieron un palto de salmón en especias y legumbres cosidas en mantequilla y olores de azafrán y cebollines (esta no es una receta, no conozco de comida francesa así que no me juzguen y no lo intenten en casa o sabría a los guisos de Akane) una pasta al denté y una botella de champagne esta ultima logro un efecto extraño en la bella Akane Tendo era la primera vez que tomaba y no sabia lo que un poco de vino es capas de sacar del corazón

.- Todo estuvo delicioso… sobre todo esta botella de vino como dices que se llama

.- Champagne

.- A eso, parece soda de limón … Ranma- dijo con una mirada traviesa

.- Si dime – por dentro pensaba "mira esa mirada"

.- Podría preguntarte algo

.- ¿Que?

.- Yo te gusto… es decir, tu haces muchas cosas por mi, hoy me salvaste la vida y me abrazaste con mucho cariño, a mi me gusto mucho y… a ti

.- Akane, debo decirte algo pero no aquí

.- Entonces donde

.- Vamos a casa

.- Ranma antes de irnos … dame un beso si

.- Haaa tu quieres que yo

.- Si… - se acerco a el y se colgó de su cuello – quiero un beso tuyo y no me importa que yo no te guste, solo quiero…

.- Akane yo….

Ya no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase pues le robo un beso un poco tosco pues el alcohol no la dejaba coordinar correctamente, pero él no respondió ella se retiro de él y se levanto de la mesa decepcionada

.- Ya lo sabia

.- Es mejor que te lleve a casa estas un poco tomada

Salieron del restauran ella caminaba un poco despacio pues estaba mareada he iba triste, muy triste, había peleado por él, todo el esfuerzo había sido solo por él y él siquiera un beso había podido darle, así llegaron a casa y en cuanto entraron le dijo

.- Me iré a descansar

.- Espera- la tomo de una mano y la atrajo con facilidad hacia él la debilidad del vino había cobrado efecto – necesito decirte algo importante

.- Déjame por favor quiero ir a descansar a sido un día difícil y cansado, acabo de hacer algo muy tonto y me siento muy avergonzada yo…

.- Te amo – dijo interrumpiéndola por fin

.- ¿Qué?

.- Te amo- dijo y la abrazo fuertemente contra él – quise decírtelo todo la noche pero no tenia el valor necesitaba decírtelo a los ojos y no podía, necesitaba estar solo contigo, te amo, siempre lo he negado hasta de mi mismo pero ya no puedo, te quiero, te quiero mucho

Él empezó a besarla en la frente por obra de magia Akane recobro el conocimiento y todo el alcohol parecido desparecer de su organismo, no sabia que responder la había sorprendido mucho, LA AMABA eso era increíble, sintió una oleada fría por su cuerpo y luego un maravilloso calor

.- Yo…- de pronto levanto sus manos y tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso en la boca, era un beso completamente desesperado, lo tomo con fuerza por sus cuello y esta vez él si respondió a esa pasión, sediento, ansioso, ella paso sus manos por detrás de él y recorrió su espalda y se aferro completamente a él, busco como poder abrir su boca y poder ahondar mas ese beso y lo logro pronto ellos se besaban con mucho ímpetu, jugando uno con la lengua del otro, saboreando sus alientos, duraron largos minutos en ese delicioso tramo ambos tomando pequeñas bocanadas de aire para no quedarse sin aliento y respirando esforzadamente tratando de juntar mas y mas sus cuerpos tratando de transmitirse calor y alegría en ese contacto, pero sin remedio se quedaron sin aliento y se separaron pero no se soltaron – yo.. Yo te amo, te amo muchísimo, me muero si me dejas Ranma, me muero

.- Nunca voy a dejarte mi amor, yo también me muero sin ti

El abrazo que los unía se hizo mas fuerte de pronto algo extraño paso, un palpitar muy extraño comenzó dentro de sus cuerpos, completamente desconocido pero delicioso empezó a recorrerlos desde el centro de su cuerpo, él la besaba en las mejillas en la cara en las orejas en cada parte posible en su rostro, era un sueño tenia que serlo pero hay estaba ella solicita, apasionada completamente entregada a él, él bajo por su cuello y la comenzó a besar hay con perenne deseo ella respondió vivamente a ese movimiento arqueando su cuerpo y respirando esforzadamente, en todo su cuerpo la embriagaba un calor que la alteraba, la enloquecía

.- Ranma sacame de aquí –dijo en su oído con un tono perturbador – vamos arriba por favor

.- Akane tu

.- Por favor no lo pienses solo hazlo

La tomo en brazos y subió con ella las escaleras y llego a su habitación…….

**(Ahora si, si a partir de aquí has disfrutado la historia y no quieres enfrentarte a esto para aquí mismo te lo recomiendo DEJALO pues es la parte lemon de la historia…… muy bien pues si sigues leyendo aquí va)**

……. Ella lo siguió besando y de un solo tirón le quito a camisa y lo miro, él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba de una manera diferente, ella calibraba por primera vez lo tremendamente apuesto que era su prometido, sus músculos bien definidos su piel morena clara, todo el era como una estatua perfecta, la recorrió entonces un deseo de que la abrazara, que la dejara inundarse en el calor de su cuerpo, de sentirse suya completamente, lo amaba y necesitaba desesperadamente hallar la manera de mostrárselo y que él la amara a ella, entonces lo miro a los ojos y vio en ellos una expresión absoluta, en sus ojos una veda de calma y de sensualidad que no sabia ni como describirse a ella misma

.- En serio quieres hacer esto Akane… temo que solo es el licor

.- No, no es el licor – dijo y se acerco a él y le dio un beso delicado en la boca – quiero hacerlo, quiero que finalmente nos pertenezcamos, quiero amarte y que me ames quiero que nos pertenezcamos en cuerpo y alma

Entonces se dejo llevar por la imagen en su sueño, ella ya sabia que eso pasaría así que solo se dejo llevar por lo que su cuerpo y corazón le pedían

.- Sabes tuve un sueño, y me daba mucha vergüenza reconocerlo… yo ya sabia que esto pasaría – llevo sus manos al Obi de su vestido y lo desato y se quito el kimono dejando su cuerpo desnudo ante los expectantes ojos de su prometido que la miraba fascinado – bueno es muy incomodo llevar mas ropa debajo el kimono – dijo en una afable sonrisa

Desato las peinetas que sujetaban su cabello y lo dejo caer en cascada por su cuello y hombros, completamente voluptuoso. Ranma se tomo un tiempo considerable para mirar a su prometida, su cabello que caía de nuevo en torrentes por sus hombros, sus ojos cafés llenos de una expresión que nunca había visto en ellos desconocida pero incitante y provocativa, su labios finos y delicados, para bajar por la línea de su cuello perfectamente delineada para llegar a su cuello perfectamente trazado y llegar a su pecho y por consiguiente a su senos, firmes y perfectos, aparentemente tersos y completamente apetecibles bajando por su estomago liso y su vientre y a su intimidad (no puedo lo intente pero no puedo llamarla de otro modo lo siento ) no se detuvo hay pues creyó ofenderla y llego a sus largas y finas piernas

.- Siempre me he equivocado- dijo de pronto y la volteo a ver a al cara – de todas las mujeres que he conocido tu eres al mas bella

Akane agacho su rostro apenada y sonrojada por el comentario y cuando volteo a verlo para agradecerle lo vio completamente desnudo y lo miro asombrada pero por instinto volteo y se tapo la boca había visto sus genitales claramente la había pillado desprevenida y no sabia que responder, lo había visto solo una vez así y la consecuencia lógica de mirarse desnudos fue el inicio del problema, el inicio de su riñas y todo lo que pasaría mientras estuvieran juntos, si pasaba lo mismo, si volvía a quebrar el convenio que había formado mutuamente . Él la miraba por la espalda completamente hechizado la línea de su cintura se dibujaba perfectamente y el desenlace de su espalada era tentador por primera ves ella estaba a su alcance, a su entera disposición entregada a él, audaz y provocativa, no importaba como pero no echaría a perder esta oportunidad, le demostraría de la manera mas absoluta cuanto la amaba, se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre y empezó a besarle el cuello con suma delicadeza, era una caricia completamente sensual, lenta, como presionando los punto exactos para estimularla, ella no lo pensó mas no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de ser al menos una vez suya sin importar que pasara después.

.- Te amo- dijo suavemente a su oído – Dios sabe cuento te amo y no te dejare ir

.- Ranma...

Él comenzó a subir sus manos hasta llegar a la naciente de sus senos, las siguió subiendo y los acariciaba con cuidado y al llegar a los pezones y los empezó a jalar con cuidado presionándolos, eso casi hace perder la conciencia a Akane quien respiraba con total dificultad al igual que él fue entonces que ella sintió como detrás de ella algo en su entre pierna se movió y la impresiono y al mismo tiempo se alegro, él estaba excitado, la deseaba, tanto como ella a él y volteo y le ofreció su rostro y lo beso de nuevo en la boca, sin poder resistir mas la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a su cama y la recostó en ella quedo sobre su cuerpo en rodillas y manos para no aplastarla y no dejo en ningún momento de besarla, ella se revolvía y revolcaba en el cama como poseída, él bajo de nuevo buscando el sabor de su cuerpo y llego a sus senos y comenzó a besarlos, ella no sabia ni como responder pero sentía como su cuerpo respondía solo ante la caricia de Ranma, él disfrutaba enormemente de la entrega de Akane espontánea, natural, arrebatada, mordía quedamente en cada pezón lo cual provocaba un arrebato nuevo en la mujer que tenia en sus brazos que tenia una expresión de absoluto abandono en sus ojos , siguió bajando hasta llegar a su vientre, ella se asusto y si el pensaba… pero no tubo tiempo de oponerse pues él ya estaba hay besando dentro de su intimidad, no podía decir nada, eso era absolutamente placentero, completamente enloquecedor, jadeaba como delirante ya no controlaba lo que su cuerpo hacia se movía y repondrá instintivamente su cadera se elevaba en estadios para recibir mejor el estimulo y presionaba las piernas dejándolas tensas y fuertes , él disfrutaba enormemente eso, la sentía completamente abandonada a él recibiendo esa caricia dentro de ella como la mayor de las delicias, excitada, no había palabra para describirlo, de ella brotaba una especia de leche que lleno su boca de un sabor que denomino como agua de vida, aromática, deliciosa un verdadero néctar de dioses, subió para darle a probar eso besándola, ella le respondió como nunca imagino en su vida, desesperada, locamente excitada, de nuevo bajo su vientre un bulto se movió arrancándole un hondo suspiro

.- Akane- dijo tratando de controlarse un poco pero hundido ya en ese mar de sensaciones – estas segura podemos deteneros ahora

.- No por favor, no te detengas- dijo y noto en sus ojos una preocupación enorme, de pronto volvió a la calma y se acerco a su rostro y lo beso con toda la ternura del mundo – se exactamente lo que estoy haciendo y nunca me arrepentiría

Entonces el miembro de él sufrió la erección completa, ella lo sorprendió abriendo un poco más las piernas.

.– Ten cuidado dicen que la primera vez duele –dijo con una expresión un poco preocupada pero seductora al mismo tiempo

Entonces se acerco a ella y se acomodo en un abrazo extraño donde él estaba hincado en la cama y ella sentada sobre su cadera, la beso de nuevo en la boca, ella se abandono a esa sensación a ese deseo dentro de si tanto tiempo oculto, cuando sintió la punta de su miembro rozando en su intimidad se sobre salto mucho, él busco la manera mas delicada de entrar para no lastimarla, el movimiento era como un sondeo suave, poco a poco, la entrada dentro de ella no resultaba difícil por la gran humedad que ella ya había producido dentro de su vagina, ella sentía como él iba entrando y sentía dolor pero no como lo había imaginado, era el tipo de dolor como el de una batalla gozoso, ansiado, mientras él entraba en ella notaba que ponía un gesto de dolor en el rostro que lo asusto y sintió un tope pero no un final, debía ser su himen, como siempre lo supo esa era su primera vez en un movimiento un poco mas brusco lo rompió y sintió el tope que arrebato un inesperado grito de dolor de Akane

.- Akane…- dijo asustado al sentir un hilo de sangre corriendo por su entre pierna y ver sangre – es…

.- Estoy bien – dijo suspirando tratando de controlarse – no te asustes mi amor

La beso en la frente y comenzó un vaivén suave y agradable, él se movía muy despacio aun sosteniéndola por la cintura, el ir y venir se prolongo minutos maravillosamente eternos, a cada paso se hacia mas y mas rápido ambos respiraban con lujuria, con gozo, con ardor, con pasión, ensimismado en ese mar de sensaciones indescriptibles, era una mezcla de locura y desenfreno totales, imposibles de contener , ambos se acoplaron en un abrazo total donde sus cuerpos estaban completamente unidos , sudorosos, dulcemente él besaba su cuello, deseando comerla a besos, ella arrojaba su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando el campo libre a él aferrada a su espalda, solo sintiendo, solo dejando su cuerpo sentir, era una energía poderosa inexpresable, eran como fieras salvajes como caballos sin rienda, era casi como volver al estado natural donde todo se envolvía en el hechizo de la copula humana... su cuerpo se lleno de una energía que parecía explotar dentro del cuerpo , acumulándose, llenado de presión para ambos, él sentía lo mismo la misma energía, la misma fuerza sentía como si no la liberara explotaría con ella el momento llego, él la tomo con toda su fuerza por la espalda, no midió su fuerza y ella en la misma situación, sentía que explotaría, estaba llena y entonces sintió como algo dentro de su cuerpo la llenaba de calor fue entonces que se dio cuenta que él había eyaculado esa especia de miel la llenaba y hacia que esa energía corriera mas aceleradamente por su cuerpo y no pudo mas la energía finalmente exploto llevándola a un éxtasis inimaginable, grito librando la misma energía, esa energía deliciosa magnifica, arrebatadora, nada pasaba por su mente, nada en absoluto, estaba completamente desconectada de la realidad y completamente entregada a esa sensación tan exquisita y perfecta, él por su parte no cabía en si tampoco al eyacular dentro de ella sintió esa misma sensación que lo asfixiaba liberarse y concentrarse al mismo tiempo, al expulsar el semen de su cuerpo sintió una sensación de abandono, de fuerza, de energía, todo conjugado completamente desconocidos y enormemente placentera que duro acaso solo segundos pero parecieron horas en esa mágica explosión… paso poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron relajando él aun la cargaba por la cintura y con cuidado la deposito el la cama con su cuerpo sobre el suyo pero no dejando caer su peso para no lastimarla la beso en la frente como quien besa a la estatua de un Dios, se miraron a los ojos y con esfuerzo se besaron en la boca pues apenas podían respirar

.- Sentiste lo mismo que yo

.- si- dijo ella – ¿eso fue...?

.- Si, fue eso, fue eso mi amor

.- Te amo Ranma- dijo con mucha dulzura

.- Y yo te amo a ti, te amo

.- Nunca me alejare de ti, nuca, seré por siempre tuya

- Nunca nos separaremos

Así esa noche ambos durmieron juntos abrazados gozando cada minuto juntos como lo harían por toda la vida de en ese momento en adelante

_**Fin **_

* * *

_**nota de autora: **no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo tiene esa historia, quiza como dos años o mas no lo recuerdo, fue mi primer lemon, creanme no me gusto, simplemene al leerlo no se no llena todas las espectativas de lo que queria mostrar y la verdad soy pesima para hacer batallas, o reconosco, pero no puede decirse que no lo intente, pero espero lo comprendarn, era la primera historia con este corte que habia escrito EN MI VIDA y estaba terriblemente asustada, creo que he perdido el miedo con el tiempo jeje_

_aun asi, al ir compilando mis historias en esta pagina me vi en la nesesidad absoluta de subirla (y de torturar un poco a Sango que quiere leer todo mi trabajo jojojojojo)_

_bien gracias por haber leido esta historia, dejame un review antes de salir vale asi sabre si es tan desastrosa como yo la veo_

_**shian shen **_

_**mimi chan**_


End file.
